


Belabor Pains

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Belabor Pains

"Can you help me get out of bed?" Harry moaned.

Severus looked at his husband, his belly preceding him. Only the thought of how long it would be until he had sex again kept him from speaking his mind.

"Of course." He pulled Harry's legs over the side of the bed. Harry turned his body enough that then he could sit up. Severus put a hand in the middle of his back; the other he offered in sacrifice to Harry's forceful grip as he stood.

Only three more days until the baby arrived. 

"Severus…"

Surely he would survive until then.


End file.
